INVINCIBLEGIGAXISBASS THE MOVIE FINAL DESTINATION
by GIGA-XISBASS
Summary: DEATH HAS APPEARED TO KILL ALEX AND THE OTHERS AFTER FLIGHT 180 BLEW UP! NOW IT'S UP TO GIGA-XISBASS AND JACKLE TO SAVE THEM FROM DEATH'S EVIL! NO FLAMES PLEASE! THE FIRST GIGA-XISBASS MOVIE! PART OF IT'S DEDICATED TO YOU CIEL-HEDGEHOG!
1. CHAPTER 1 AND SO IT BEGINS THE EXPLOSION

**INVINCIBLEGIGA-XISBASS THE MOVIE THE FINAL DESTINATION**

BY GIGA-XISBASS

DISCLAIMER: JACKLE AND OTHER NIGHTS/SONIC CHARACTERS-SEGA, FINAL DESTINATION CHARATCERS-James Wong, Glen Morgan and Jeffrey Reddick, GRIM AND FAMILY-BLEEDMAN AND DEADDOLL00, GRIM-CIELTHEHEDGEHOG, DIGIMON CHARACTERS-Akiyoshi Hongo, clear/omega's heart-SQUARE ENIX

**CHAPTER ONE AND SO IT BEGINS!! THE EXPLOSION!! TERROR ON FLIGHT 180**

WELL NOW IT'S TIME I GO TO THE FINAL DESTINATION WORLD!! SAID BASS!! CHAOS CONTROL!! PSHH!! PSHH!! I DON'T HAVE A LOT OF TIME THAT PLANE'S GOING DOWN IF I DON'T DO SOMETHING!! THOUGHT BASS!! TIME TO WAVE CHANGE!! THOUGHT BASS!! EM WAVE CHANGE BASS ON THE AIR!! INVINCIBLEGIGA-XISBASS!! SPEED BREAK!! PSHH!! OK FLIGHT 180 IT WAS LETS SEE ONLY 5 MINUTES TO TAKEOFF BETTER HURRY!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!!

Meanwhile in the plane… BOOOOOOOOOOM!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!... Hey can we switch seats? Said two girls? (Alex starts freaking out because the dream is becoming a reality) Everybody get off the plane it's going to explode!!! Said Alex panicking!! Sir you're going to need to CALM DOWN OR WE WILL BE FORCED TO KICK YOU OFF THE PLANE! SAID A FLIGHT ATTENDENT! EVERYONE OFF THE PLANE NOOOOOOOOOOOOW!!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!!

WHAT!!?!? THIS PLANE GOING TO EXPLODE!!!!!!!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! WHAT?!!?? THE FUEL GAUGE IT'S MESSED UP THE PLANE'S GO TO EXPLODE KILLING EVERYONE!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! THAT KID THERE ALEX HE HAD A PREMONITION ABOUT THIS AND IT'S GOING TO HAPPEN!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! AND WHY SHOULD WE BELIEVE YOU? SAID A PASSENGER! UM LETS SEE I'M THE ULTIMATE HERO AND I'M AN ANTHROMORPHIC PHOENIXWOLF!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!!

OH! SAID THE PASSENGER! NOW EVERYONE OFF!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!!! OK!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! SCREAMED THE PASSENGERS AS THE RAN OUT THE PLANE!! OK ALEX AND FRIENDS AND MRS. LEWTON STAY TOGETHER!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! AUTO PILOT ENGAGED SAID THE PLANE!! HYAH!! 5, 4 ,3, 2, 1, 0!!!!!! **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!! **MAN THAT WAS TIGHT!! I'M GLAD I MADE IT IN TIME!! EVERYONE LIFE BARRIERS FOR YOU!!

DEATH WILL COME FOR YOU AND THESE WILL PROTECT YOU FROM HIM!! ALEX AND FRIENDS AND MRS. LEWTON YOU GUYS GET TIME LIFE BARRIERS THEY WEAR OFF WHEN YOU NEW DEATH TIME IS UP!! IN OTHER WORDS WHEN DEATH COMES FOR YOU BECAUSE YOU SURVIVED THE PLANE EXPLOSION!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! THE TIMER WILL LET YOU KNOW WHEN YOU ARE CLOSE TO DYING!! I WILL SAVE YOU FROM DEATH BEFORE HE CAN KILL YOU GUYS!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS WELL I MUST GO I NEED SO HELP WITH THIS DEATH!! CHAOS CONTROL!! PSH!! 5 HOURS TIL TOD'S DEATH SO I BETTER START RECRUITING!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! PSH!!

END OF CHAPTER


	2. CHAPTER 2 PUPPETMON AND TOD THE DIGIWORL

ETHAN RICE

9

**INVINCIBLEGIGA-XISBASS THE MOVIE THE FINAL DESTINATION**

BY GIGA-XISBASS

DISCLAIMER: JACKLE AND OTHER NIGHTS/SONIC CHARACTERS-SEGA, FINAL DESTINATION CHARATCERS-James Wong, Glen Morgan and Jeffrey Reddick, GRIM AND FAMILY-BLEEDMAN AND DEADDOLL00, GRIM-CIELTHEHEDGEHOG, DIGIMON CHARACTERS-Akiyoshi Hongo, clear/omega's heart-SQUARE ENIX

**CHAPTER TWO PUPPETMON AND TOD THE DIGIWORLD AND SHOWER STRANGLE!!**

DIGIMON WORLD… METALSEADRAMON YOUR FINISHED!! HUH WHO ARE YOU? GIGA-XISBASS!!! NOW TAKE THIS!! TRIBEKING TRIBEFORCE BIG BANG!! CZAR BREAKER!!!!! PSHHHHHHHH!! WHAT!?! BOOOM!! AHHHHHH!! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOOOM!! METALSEADRAMON DELETED! DIGIEGG SECURE!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! MEMORIE BREAK!! NOW YOU GUYS SHALL REMEMBER ME!! CHAOS CONTROL!! PSH!! PSH!! HYAH!!! ATOMIC BLAZER!! PSHH!!! AHHH!! SAID PUPPETMON!!

ELEMENTAL CYCLONE!!! (GIGA-XISBASS STARTS SPINING AROUND) WHIRRRRRRRRRRRRRL!! AHHHHHH!!! BOOOM!! NOW TAKE THIS PUPPETMON!! RAHHHH!!! CHAOS RAGE!! HYAH!!!!!!! (GIGA-XISBASS STARTS GOING DARKSPINE SONIC ON PUPPETMON) BAM! BAM! BAM! POW! POW! BOOM! BAM! POW!! HYAH!!! **POW!!** AHHH!!! SAID PUPPETMON!!! YOU LOSENOW SURRENDER IF YOU WANT TO LIVE!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! I SURRENDER!! SAID PUPPETMON!!

WELL THAT WAS EASY!! YOU WORK FOR ME KNOW OK? SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! SURE!! SAID PUPPETMON!! NOW LETS TAKE DOWN MACHINEDRAMON!! CHAOS CONTROL!! PSH!! PSH!! MACHINEDRAMON!! HMM? ANOTHER HUMAN? THAT RIGHT AND NOW YOU LOSE!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! CHAOS BLAST!! BOOOOOOOOOM!!! AHHHH!! CLOUDSWORD!! HYAH!!! SLASH!!! (SLASHES MACHINEDRAMON'S TAIL OFF) YOU LOSE!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!!

HA YOU DIDN'T EVEN HIT ME!! SAID MACHINEDRAMON!! YOU SURE ABOUT THAT? I SLASHED YOUR TAIL OFF WHEN YOU WEREN'T LOOKING!!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!!! AHHHHH!!! BOOOOM!!! MACHINEDRAMON DELETED!! DIGIEGG SECURE!! PIEDMON YOUR NEXT!! CHAOS CONTROL!! PSH!! PSH!!! WHAT THE? CHAOS SLASH!! HYAH!! SLASH!!!! AHHHHH!!! SAID PIEDMON!! PIEDMON DELETED!! OUTSIDE THE STORY… WHOA WHOA WHOA!! I GET ONLY ONE LINE!?!? SAID PIEDMON!

YEAH AND BE HAPPY YOU EVEN GOT A LINE!! SAID BASS!! NOW SHUT UP SO WE CAN GET BACK TO THE STORY!! BACK TO THE SHOW!!! DIGIMON WORLD… WELL YOU GUYS ARE SAFE NOW LETS GET THE FINAL DESTINATION WORLD!! 5 MINUTES TO SHOWTIME!! CHAOS CONTROL!! PSH!! PSH!!! SPEED BREAK!!!!!! PSHHHHHHHHHH!! HERE I AM!! TOD'S HOUSE!! 5 MINUTES LETS GO!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! HYAH!! WHAT THE? SAID TOD'S FATHER!!

WHO ARE YOU? SAID TOD'S FATHER! GIGA-XISBASS AND YOUR SON IS IN TROUBLE RIGHT NOW!! WHAT!?!?! I'M WITH THE POLICE!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! THE POLICE!?!? WHAT DID HE DO? ASKED TOD'S FATHER!! HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING HE'S IN DANGER RIGHT NOW!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! BUT HE'S IN THE BATHROOM RIGHT NOW HOW COULD HE BE IN DANGER? DEATH HAS COME FOR HIM SINCE HE SURVIVED THAT PLANE INCIDENT AND DEATH IS GOING TO MAKE IT LOOK LIKE BILLY KILLED HIMSELF WHEN IT'S REALLY MURDER! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!!

NOW I NEED TO GET UP THERE RIGHT NOW! SO SEE YA!! SPEED BREAK!!! PSHHHHH!!! MEANWHILE IN THE BATHROOM… HEHEHEH MY FINEST WORK YET!! SAID DEATH!! NOW TO LEAVE!! PSH!! (DEATH TURNS INTO A SHADOW AND MOVES THROUGH THE WALLS LIKE CHAOS FROM SONIC) GACK! GACK! GACK! SAID TOD BEING STRANGLED BY WIRES!! HYAH!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS AS HE BREAKS THE DOOR DOWN!! TOD!!! PHANTOM CLAW!! PSH!! SLASH!! WIRES DELETED!!

OMG THAT WAS CLOSE!!! YEAH IT WAS!! BUT YOUR SAFE NOW!! LIFE BARRIER!! NOW DEATH CAN'T COME BACK FOR YOU UNTIL YOUR NEW TIME!! YOUR LIFE IS RESET!! SO I MUST BE GOING NOW!! TO TERRY'S HOUSE!! 2 HOURS TIL SHOWTIME!! CHAOS CONTROL!! PSH!! PSH!! OK HERE WE ARE SHE SHOULD BE LEAVING NOW!! THERE SHE GOES AFTER HER!! WE NEED TO GET TO WHERE SHE DIES TO PREVENT IT!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! RIGHT!! SAID JACKLE AND PUPPETMON!!

END OF CHAPTER

HEY EVERYONE GIGA-XISBASS HERE!!! HOPE YOUR ENJOYING MY LATEST CREATION!!! LET ME LNOW OF ANY ERRORS AND NO FLAMES PLEASE


	3. CHAPTER 3 TERRY AND MRS LEWTON BUS AND

ETHAN RICE

9

**INVINCIBLEGIGA-XISBASS THE MOVIE THE FINAL DESTINATION**

BY GIGA-XISBASS

DISCLAIMER: JACKLE AND OTHER NIGHTS/SONIC CHARACTERS-SEGA, FINAL DESTINATION CHARATCERS-James Wong, Glen Morgan and Jeffrey Reddick, GRIM AND FAMILY-BLEEDMAN AND DEADDOLL00, GRIM-CIELTHEHEDGEHOG, DIGIMON CHARACTERS-Akiyoshi Hongo, clear/omega's heart-SQUARE ENIX

**CHAPTER THREE TERRY AND MRS. LEWTON!! BUS AND TIMEBOMBS?**

AT THE SCENE OF TERRY'S DEATH… 5 MINUTES BEFORE HER DEATH… SPEED BREAK!!!!!!! PSHHHH!! THERE SHE IS!! TIME BREAK!!! THEN YOU CAN ALL DROP FUDGING DEAD!! HYAH!!! (PUSHES TERRY OUT OF THE WAY) AS THE BUS DRAWS NEAR GIGA-XISBASS HE USES A CHAOS MOVE TO STOP IT! CHAOS STOP!! PSHHHHHH!!! THE BUS STOPS!! YOUR SAFE NOW BECAUSE OF ME TERRY!! HAD I NOT BEEN HERE YOU WOULD HAVE DIED!! LIFE BARRIER!!!

NOW BACK TO BUSINESS!! DEATH I'M COMING FOR YOU!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! NEXT UP MRS. LEWTON!! GUYS LETS GO WE HAVE TO WARN MRS. LEWTON!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! RIGHT!! SAID ALEX AND FRIENDS!! 4 HOURS TO SHOW TIME SO LETS GO!! CHAOS CONTROL!! PSH!! PSH!! AT MRS. LEWTONS HOUSE… HUH? SAID ! MRS. LEWTON OPEN UP WE NEED TO TALK TO YOU!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!!! UMM OK!! SAID MRS. LEWTON!! IN THE LIVING ROOM…

SO WHAT TO TALK ABOUT!! ASKED MRS. LEWTON! DEATH'S DESIGN!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! YOUR NEXT ON THE LIST!! SO BE CAREFUL!! OH AND DON'T PUT A DISH TOWEL ON THE KNIVES!! TRUST ME IT WON'T GO SO WELL FOR YOU!! AND CHECK YOU GLASS FOR ANY CRACKS AS THIS IS WHAT WILL KILL YOU!! BE SAFE!!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! I SEE!! SAID MRS. LEWTON!! LETS GO GUYS WE'VE 3 HOURS TILL THE CHAOS STARTS!! CHAOS CONTROL!! PSH!! PSH!!

10 MINUTES TIL SHOWTIME… CHAOS CONTROL!! PSH!! PSH!! OK HERE WE ARE MRS. LEWTON'S HOUSE!! LETS GO!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!!! MRS. LEWTON WE'RE HERE!! SAID ALEX!! COME IN!! SAID MRS. LEWTON!! SO DID YOU TAKE WHAT I SAID TO HEART? SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! YES THE DISH TOWEL IS NOT ON THE KNIVES!! SAID MRS LEWTON!! GOOD!! NOW WE WAIT!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! 10 MINUTES LATER… OK IT'S TIME GET THE GLASS!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!!

OK!! SAID MRS. LEWTON!! (GIGA-XISBASS GOES INTO THE KITCHEN WITH MRS. LEWTON) CRACK! OK THE GLASS JUST CRACKED!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! CRACK RESTORE!! SHINE!! THERE THE GLASS IS FIXED!! NOW LETS CHECK EVERYTHING ELSE!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! UMM WHY'S THERE A TIMEBOMB THERE? SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! TICK TICK TICK TICK TICK!! OH FUDGE!! WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! WHAT WHY? SAID ALEX!!

TIMEBOMB HERE!! RUN!!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!!! TIMEBOMB!?!?!? SAID ALEX AND FRIENDS!! LET GET OUT OF HERE!!! 30 SECONDS TO EXPLOSION!!! HYAH!!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! HYAH!!! SAID ALEX AND FRIENDS!! HEY WHAT'S GOING ON? ASKED BILLY!! BILLY GET AWAY FROM HERE!! SAID ALEX!! WHAT? ASKED BILLY!! THERE'S A TIMEBOMB ABOUT TO GO OFF!! LET JET!!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! RIGHT!! SAID ALEX AND FRIENDS!!! OK WE'RE SAFE NOW!! 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!! BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!! (THE HOUSE BLOWS UP SKY HIGH) MY HOUSE!!! SAID MRS. LEWTON!! LIFEBARRIER!!

DEATH DOESN'T LET UP!! WE HAVE TO STOP HIM!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! SHINE!! WHAT THE!!?!? CREAM ON THE PLANE NO LIFE BARRIER? NOT GOOD!!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! GIGA-XISBASS WHAT'S WRONG? ASKED ALEX!! THAT PLANE THAT BLOW UP WHEN I HAD EVERYONE GET OFF MY FRIEND CREAM WAS ON THAT PLANE NOW!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! WHAT DO YOU MEAN NOW? ASKED ALEX!! SHE DID A TIME LOOP THING I SAVED HER BUT DIDN'T GIVE HER A LIFE BARRIER!!

DEATH IS AFTER HER NOW!! SHE'S NEXT ON THE LIST!! OK LETS SEE SHE'S IN PARIS NOW SO WE'VE 4 HOURS BEFORE DEATH GET HER SO WE NEED BACK UP!! JACKLE TO THE UNDERWORLD!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! RIGHT MASTER BASS!!!

END OF CHAPTER

WELL NOW THIS WAS INTERESTING!! COOKIE FOR ANYONE WHO CAN GUESS WHO PUT THE BOMB THERE!! ERRORS? LET ME KNOW!! NO FLAMES PLEASE!!


	4. Chapter 4 CREAM THE GRIM RABBIT AND THE

ETHAN RICE

9

**INVINCIBLEGIGA-XISBASS THE MOVIE THE FINAL DESTINATION**

BY GIGA-XISBASS

DISCLAIMER: JACKLE AND OTHER NIGHTS/SONIC CHARACTERS-SEGA, FINAL DESTINATION CHARATCERS-James Wong, Glen Morgan and Jeffrey Reddick, GRIM AND FAMILY-BLEEDMAN AND DEADDOLL00, GRIM-CIELTHEHEDGEHOG, DIGIMON CHARACTERS-Akiyoshi Hongo, clear/omega's heart-SQUARE ENIX

**CHAPTER FOUR CREAM THE GRIM RABBIT AND THE FIRST BOSS FIGHT WITH DEATH!! SHOWDOWN IN PARIS!!**

In the underworld… Knock knock knock!! Yes? Said Minimandy as she opens the door! Minnie we need to talk to Grim!! Said Jackle!! Ok!! GIGA-XISBASS and party follows Minimandy to her father the Grim Reaper office! Dad? Asked Minnie! Yes Minnie? Said Grim! GIGA-XISBASS and friends here to see you! Said Minnie! Let them in! Said Grim!! GIGA-XISBASS what can i do for you? Asked Grim!

We have a problem in the FINAL DESTINATION WORLD with that world's DEATH! A problem? Asked Grim! Yeah DEATH is murdering people who survived a near-death expereince! Said GIGA-XISBASS!! I see and that's mocking the rules of death and you need my help stopping him right? Asked Grim! Yeah and Grim JR., Minimandy, Her, and Mandy's help as well!! Said GIGA-XISBASS!! I see well lets go then i won't let the name of DEATH be mocked and ruined by this pycho DEATH!! Said Grim!!

Right!! We'll see you guys in 1 hour!! IN Paris as that's where CREAM THE RABBIT is!! Said GIGA-XISBASS!! CHAOS CONTROL!! PSH!! PSH!! The Grim Dimension… At Sonic's house… Sonic I need you to summon the Grim Reaper!! Said GIGA-XISBASS!! What why?!?!? Cream's in trouble and since DEATH is her father maybe he could help us destroy the DEATH that's going to murder Cream!! Said GIGA-XISBASS!! Ok! Said Sonic!! (Sonic gets the book that summons the Grim Reaper) and thus DEATH I challenge you!! Said Sonic reading from the book!! Poof!! **SONIC** YOU DARE CHALLENGE ME AGAIN!?!?

DO you not remember what almost happened to your friends last time!?!?! Said the Grim Reaper! Grim relax i told Sonic to challenge you!! Said GIGA-XISBASS!! What why? Said the Grim Reaper! Well it was the only way to get you to come here! As someone either has to die or challenge you! Said GIGA-XISBASS!!! Ok so what do you want GIGA-XISBASS? Asked the Grim Reaper!! We've have a problem with DEATH in the FINAL DESTINATION WORLD! Said GIGA-XISBASS!! What kind of problem? Asked the Grim Reaper!! He's murdering people who survived a plane explosion who were suppose to die in it!! Said GIGA-XISBASS!!

So they were not lucky to survive then! Said the Grim Reaper!! That's not it!! It' the fact that DEATH'S breaking the rules of LIFE and DEATH!! He's making it to where these guys will die in the most impossible ways!! Instead of waiting for their next **dead**line! Said GIGA-XISBASS!! In otherwords DEATH is murdering people instead of letting them die the way they're suppose to! Said the Grim Reaper! That's right!! The first person he tried to kill was tom! By making tom slip on water that DEATH made move toward tom and get strangled by the shower wires!

Which by the way how could someone even die that way? Said GIGA-XISBASS!! I see that is murdering!! Said THE GRIM REAPER!! Plus MRS. LEWTON'S DEATH was a cracked glass that would drop water into AN AIR CONDITIONER AND BLAST HER INTO THE WALL AND CAUSE HER HOUSE TO BLOW UP! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! I SEE!! SAID THE GRIM REAPER!! THAT'S NOT ALL WHEN I SAVED MRS. LEWTON FROM THAT BY FIXING THE CRACK DEATH PUT A TIMEBOMB IN THE HOUSE!! AND BLOW IT UP SKY HIGH!!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!!

WHAT!?!? THAT'S ABUSE OF POWER RIGHT THERE!!! SAID THE GRIM REAPER!! PLUS THAT'S NOT ALL THIS IS WHAT YOU SHOULD REALLY BE ANGRY ABOUT!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! WHAT IS IT? SAID THE GRIM REAPER! YOUR DAUGHTER CREAM THE GRIM RABBIT DID SOMETHING OF A TIMELOOP AND WAS ON THE PLANE BUT GOT OUT WITH THE REST OF THE PEOPLE THAT GOT OUT BUT DIDN'T GET A LIFE BARRIER TO PROTECT HER AS I DIDN'T SEE HER THERE TO GIVE HER ONE!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!!!

**YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT DEATH IS AFTER MY DAUGHTER!?!?!?!?!!** SAID THE GRIM REAPER!! YEAH PRETTY MUCH!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! **OH I'M GONNA TEAR THAT GUYS HEAD OFF AND TEAR HIM APART PIECE BY PIECE AND THEN I'M GONNA EAT HIM!!!!!!!!!!** SAID THE GRIM REAPER!! I SEE WE'RE ON THE SAME PAGE!! SO CREAM'S IN PARIS RIGHT NOW SO WE NEED TO GET THERE!! 30 MINUTES TO SHOWTIME!!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!!

WELL THEN LETS GO!! SAID THE GRIM REAPER!! AT PARIS IN THE PARK… (CREAM IS WALKING ABOUT) I WONDER WHAT TO DO IN PARIS? SHE ASKS HERSELF! (GIGA-XISBASS AND FRIENDS APPEAR JUST IN TIME AS IT'S 1 MINUTE TIL SHOWTIME) CREAM YOU ALRIGHT? ASKED GIGA-XISBASS!! YEAH GIGA-XISBASS!! WHY? ASKED CREAM!! DEATH IS PLANNING TO MURDER YOU FOR SURVIVING THE PLANE EXPLOSION!!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! WHAT!??!!? SAID CREAM!!

WE MUST STOP HIM!! ! AH!? IT'S SHOWTIME NOW!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!!! GUYS GET READY!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! RIGHT!! THEY SAID!!! (A tree falls in the area where Cream is) CREAM!!! Said GIGA-XISBASS!! Speedbreak!!! PSHHHH!! (GIGA-XISBASS grabs Cream and speeds her away from DEATH) That was close huh Cream? Said GIGA-XISBASS!! Yeah it was!! Said Cream!! LIFEBARRIER!!! Shine!! Now back to business!! DEATH show yourself!!!!!!!!!!! Said GIGA-XISBASS!!! Hahahahahahahahaha!!! So you're the hero protecting everyone huh? Well this is where your big adventure to save my targets ENDS!!!

Hahahaha!!! Said DEATH!!! Bring it on DEATH!!! Guys ready? YEAH!! THEY SAID!! WAVEBATTLE RIDE ON!! Psh!! (Sonic Adventure DX Opening/ Perfect CHAOS Boss Music Open Your Heart Plays) YOU ARE A FOOL TO CHALLENGE ME NOW DIE!!! SAID DEATH! YOUR REIGN OF TERROR ENDS TODAY DEATH!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! HYAH!!! CHAOS SNAP!! (GIGA-XISBASS TELEPORTS TO DEATH THEN KICKS HIM IN THE HEAD) ARGH! SAID DEATH!! CHAOS BLAST!! (GIGA-XISBASS UNLEASES A POWERFUL BLAST OF CHAOS ENERGY) BOOOOOM!! ARGH!! SAID DEATH!!

NOW FOR ONE OF MY MOST POWERFUL ATTACKS!! SUPER CHAOS DISCHARGE OVERLOAD BLAST!! OVERDRIVE!!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! (GIGA-XISBASS SHOOTS A KAMEHAMEHA INSPIRED CHAOS BLAST AT DEATH) **PSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!** AHHHHH!! WHAT POWER!!! SAID DEATH!! BUT I'M MORE POWERFUL THAN YOU!! NOW FEEL MY SCYTHE!! HYAH!! SAID DEATH!! SLICE!! (DEATH CUTS GIGA-XISBASS IN HALF)

HAHAHAHA YOUR DEAD NOW SO MUCH FOR THE HERO!! SAID DEATH!! YOU THINK I'M FINISHED HUH? WELL NOW LET ME SHOW YOU **JUST WHAT I'M MADE OF**!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! CHOPCHOP COME TOGETHER!!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! (GIGA-XISBASS PUTS HIMSELF BACK TOGETHER) NOW LET ME SHOW THE **POWER OF MY SOUL!!!** SOUL GLOVE!! SMACK!! (GIGA-XISBASS PUSHES HIS SOUL OUT OF HIS BODY) NEOSOUL SOULREAPER!!!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!!!

Zanpakutō BANKAI!!!!!!! DIREGA REIGA SHINIGAMI!! DANCE OF THE SOULREAPER!! SLASH!!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! HYAH!!! SLICE SLASH PSH SLASH SLICE!! ARGH!!! NOW FINALIZE BLACK ACE!!! NOISEFORCEBIGBANG BLACKEND GALAXY!!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! PSHHHHHHHH!!!!!! ARGH!!!!! SAID DEATH!! I CAN LOSE THIS EASILY!! NOW DIE!! AHHH!! SAID DEATH!! (DEATH ACTS LIKE CHUCKOLATOR FROM MARIO AND LUIGI WHEN HP IS LOW) I'M WEAKEN!!

I HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE TO RECOVER!! ANOTHER DAY!! SAID DEATH!! (DEATH TURNS INTO A SHADOW AND SLIPS AWAY) WELL NOW CARTER'S NEXT SO I BETTER GET TO WHERE HE'S GOING TO BE!! GUYS LETS GO!! CHAOS CONTROL!! PSH!! PSH!! 5 HOURS LATER…

END OF CHAPTER

MAN THIS IS INTENSE!!! LET ME KNOW OF ERRORS!! NO FLAMES PLEASE!!


	5. CHAPTER 5 CARTER AND BILLY AND THE SECON

**INVINCIBLEGIGA-XISBASS THE MOVIE THE FINAL DESTINATION**

BY GIGA-XISBASS

DISCLAIMER: JACKLE AND OTHER NIGHTS/SONIC CHARACTERS-SEGA, FINAL DESTINATION CHARATCERS-James Wong, Glen Morgan and Jeffrey Reddick, GRIM AND FAMILY-BLEEDMAN AND DEADDOLL00, GRIM-CIELTHEHEDGEHOG, DIGIMON CHARACTERS-Akiyoshi Hongo, clear/omega's heart-SQUARE ENIX

**CHAPTER 5 CARTER AND BILLY AND THE SECOND BOSS FIGHT WITH DEATH!! THE TRAIN AND CAR CHAOS!!**

5 HOURS LATER… OK THERE THEY GO NOW TO FOLLOW THEM!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! I MUST STOP THAT TRAIN INCIDENT! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! HERE WE ARE WHERE THE TRAIN'S SUPPOSE TO COME! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! OK NOW CARTER'S BEING THE IDIOT I KNOW HE IS PARKING THE CAR ON THE RAILROAD TRACKS WAITING FOR THE TRAIN!! SPEEDBREAK!! PSH!! CARTER YOU IDIOT ARE YOU TRYING TO DIE!?!?!? SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! NO I'M JUST PROVING A POINT!! SAID CARTER!!

YEAH PROVING A POINT THAT'LL RESULT IN BILLY DYING!!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! WHAT THE FUDGE!?!? 1. YOUR CAR'S TRAPPED ON THE RAILROAD TRACKS! 2. YOU CAN'T GET YOUR SEATBELT UNDONE BECAUSE OF DEATH! 3. THE TRAIN'S COMING! HRR HRR! THE TRAIN'S COMING… **THE TRAIN'S COMING!!!!** SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! OK SINCE WE DO NOT HAVE A LOT OF TIME!! 4. ALEX HAS TO SAVE YOU! 5. YOUR CAR GETS DESTROYED BY THE TRAIN! 6. THE CRASH CAUSES SOMETHING TO SLICE BILLY'S HEAD IN HALF!! NOW LETS MOVE!! JACKLE!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!!

YES MASTER BASS? HELP ALEX AND THE OTHERS OUT OF THE CAR!! RIGHT!! USE YOUR SCYTHE TO CUT CARTER'S SEATBELT IT'S MESSED UP BECAUSE OF DEATH!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! RIGHT MASTER BASS!! SAID JACKLE!! I'LL STOP THE TRAIN!! SPEEDBREAK!!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! (GIGA-XISBASS RUNS INTO THE TRAIN TRYING TO STOP IT OR SLOW IT DOWN) I'M NOT GOING TO LOSE!! RAH!!!!! SOULGAUGE MAX!! HYAH!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!!

(GIGA-XISBASS USES HIS Soulpower to push the train back) HRR HRR (Jackle gets everyone out of the car and slices the seatbelt in half) Thanks! Said Carter!! (Carter gets out of the car and is then slapped in the face a few times and chew out royally by Jackle) Slap slap slap slap slap slap!! What are you, you idiot!!! Said Jackle!!! Are you trying to kill yourself and everyone else!?!?! Said Jackle!! Give me one reason I shouldn't kill you right here and now!! Said Jackle!!

Um your master overthere wouldn't be happy with you! Said Carter!! True!! Said Jackle!!! Well your car's finished either way so get to a safe distance!! Said Jackle!! OK IT'S BACK UP ENOUGH TO PUT LIFE BARRIERS ON YOU TWO!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! (GIGA-XISBASS THEN LETS GO OF THE TRAIN AND GOES TO ALEX AND THE GANG) LIFEBARRIERS!! SHINE!! THERE NOW CARTER YOUR SAFE FROM DEATH!! THOUGH BILLY YOUR NOT YET!! THERE'S THE TRAIN!! SAID JACKLE!! BOOOOM!!

MY CAR!! SAID CARTER!! (A PIECE OF THE CAR COMES FLYING AT BILLY) HEY I'M NOT THAT SLOW!! SPEEDBREAK!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! (GIGA-XISBASS JUMPS IN THE WAY OF BILLY AND GETS HIS HEAD SLICED IN HALF) HOLY!! SAID CARTER!! HE'S DEAD!! NO ONE COULD SURVIVE THAT! SAID ALEX!! HE DIED SAVING YOU BILLY! SAID CLEAR!! MASTER BASS ARE YOU ALRIGHT!! SAID JACKLE!! JACKLE HE'S DEAD!! SAID ALEX!! HEY I'M NOT THAT EASY TO KILL!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!!

HOLY!! HIS HEAD'S TALKING STILL!! SAID CARTER! CHOPCHOP COME TOGETHER!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! (GIGA-XISBASS'S HEAD IS PUT BACK TOGETHER LIKE MAGIC) DEATH CAN'T STOP ME THAT EASILY!! HAHAHA!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! NOW BACK TO BUSINESS!! DEATH SHOW YOURSELF!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! SO YOU SURVIVED THAT HEAD SLICING HUH INTERESING INDEED!!! SAID DEATH!! BUT YOUR FINISHED NOW!!

I'VE RECOVERED SINCE OUR LAST FIGHT!! NOW DIE!! SAID DEATH!! HA BRING IT ON!! GUYS LETS TAKE HIM DOWN!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! RIGHT!! SAID THE TEAM WHO JUST NOW SHOWED UP FROM THE UNDERWORLD!! I AM DEATH I SHALL DESTROY YOU ALL!!!! SAID DEATH!! WE END THIS DEATH!! WAVE BATTLE RIDE ON!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! (GIGA-XISBASS jumps to DEATH) (SONIC HEROES FINAL BOSS METAL OVERLORD WHAT I'M MADE OF PLAYS)

CHAOS SNAP!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! (GIGA-XISBASS TELEPORTS TO DEATH THEN KICKS HIM IN THE HEAD) ARGH!! SAID DEATH!! CHAOS BLAST!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! (GIGA-XISBASS UNLEASES A POWERFUL BLAST OF CHAOS ENERGY) ARGH!! SAID DEATH!! WHY YOU DIE!!! DEATHSCYTHE!!! SAID DEATH!! (SCYTHE UNLEASES A POWERFUL DARK ENERGY BLAST!! WHOA!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS AS HE JUMPS OUT OF THE WAY!! BOOOM!! AHH!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!!

THAT DOES IT DEATH YOUR FINISHED NOW!! IDEYA BLAST!! (THE FIVE IDEYA APPEAR AND BLAST DEATH WITH A BEAM ATTACK LIKE ON POWER RANGERS JUNGLE FURY) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! WHAT POWER!! HOW COULD IT HAVE HURT ME SO MUCH!?!?! you're a UNDEAD MONSTER YOU AND NIGHTMARENS ARE SEVERELY SUSCEPTIBLE TO THE POWER OF IDEYA!! YOU TAKE TERRA DAMAGE BECAUSE OF THAT WEAKNESS!! IN OTHERWORDS YOU TAKE 1000 TIMES THE DAMAGE!!!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! BUT THAT MEANS AHH!!

(DEATH ACTS LIKE CHUCKOLATOR FROM MARIO AND LUIGI WHEN HP IS LOW) I'M WEAKEN!! I HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE TO RECOVER!! ANOTHER DAY!! SAID DEATH!! YOUR NOT GETTING AWAY THAT EASILY!! GUYS STOP HIM!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! RIGHT!! SAID THE TEAM!! SORRY BUT YOUR TEAM CAN'T STOP ME THAT EASILY!! DEATHBLAZER!! (DEATH unleases a powerful beam of fire and DEATH) AHH!!! Said The Team!! What power!! Said Cream! Hahahaha this is my power!! Said DEATH!! (DEATH TURNS INTO A SHADOW AND SLIPS AWAY) Rah!! He got away again!! Said GIGA-XISBASS!! I'll get you next time DEATH!! Said GIGA-XISBASS!! Lets go guys Clear's next!! CHAOS CONTROL!! Said GIGA-XISBASS!! PSH!! PSH!! At a café…

END OF CHAPTER

WHOA NOW THAT'S A CHAPTER!! ERRORS? LET ME KNOW!! NO FLAMES PLEASE!!


	6. CHAPTER 6 CLEAR AND THE FINAL BOSS BATTL

**INVINCIBLEGIGA-XISBASS THE MOVIE THE FINAL DESTINATION**

BY GIGA-XISBASS

DISCLAIMER: JACKLE AND OTHER NIGHTS/SONIC CHARACTERS-SEGA, FINAL DESTINATION CHARATCERS-James Wong, Glen Morgan and Jeffrey Reddick, GRIM AND FAMILY-BLEEDMAN AND DEADDOLL00, GRIM-CIELTHEHEDGEHOG, DIGIMON CHARACTERS-Akiyoshi Hongo, clear/omega's heart-SQUARE ENIX

**CHAPTER 6 CLEAR AND THE FINAL BOSS BATTLE WITH DEATH AKA DEATH'S LAST STAND!! IT'S SUPER FORM TIME!! ENTER SUPER DEATH!!**

So we need to think of how to stop the chaos at Clear's house!! Any ideas? Said GIGA-XISBASS!! Um I have 1! Said CLEAR! Yes CLEAR? I say since it's electrical water that we're dealing with we need CHAOS'S power!! Said Clear!! RIGHT CHAOS'S THE GOD OF DESTRUCTION!! He can absorb water even electrical water!! That will work!!! Good idea Clear!! Said GIGA-XISBASS!! Thanks!! Said Clear!! When DEATH appears again he won't stand a chance against my destructive power!! Said Clear!!

Right because your Omega's heart you can do anything!! Said GIGA-XISBASS!! Ok so here's the game plan listen up hero squad number 1 objective: Beat the evil DEATHSTAR!! Now lets go it's showtime!! 5 minutes til showtime!! CHAOS CONTROL!! PSH! PSH! AT Clear's house… Hahahahaha this is going to be explosive!! Said DEATH!! Cear you lose!! Electrical water and car incident check!! Said DEATH!! (DEATH turns into a shadow and waits)

Here we are Clear's house!!!! Said GIGA-XISBASS!! Boom boom boom bom!! That's coming from inside the house!! lets go!! said giga-xisbass!! right!! said the team!! inside clear's house… boom boom booom bom!! i have to get out of here!! said clear!! clear where are you? said giga-xisbass!! i'm right here in my room i can't get out!! said clear!! right gotcha!! clear go help clear!! said giga-xisbass!! right my power should be able to get me to clear!!! said clear!!

(clear omega's heart walks to clear blasting away the debris just by touching it) ((and yes he's not wearing the flying water gloves i've fixed it to where he can touch and destroy by will so he won't kill his friends by mistake just by touching them! he still wears the gloves because they're way past cool!!)) CLEAR TAKE MY HAND!! SAID CLEAR! RIGHT! SAID CLEAR!! LETS GO!! SAID CLEAR! RIGHT! SAID CLEAR!! (CLEAR AND CLEAR GET OUT OF THE HOUSE WITH GIGA-XISBASS AND THE REST OF THE TEAM) WATCH OUT GUYS ELECTRICAL WATER DEAD AHEAD!! EMPHASIS ON DEAD!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! I'LL TAKE CARE OF IT!! SAID CHAOS!!

I WILL TOO!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! CLEAR YOU GET YOUR DOG TO SAFETY AND WE'LL HANDLE THIS OK? SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! OK!! SAID CLEAR!! (CLEAR GETS HER DOG TO SAFTY) GIGA-XIS YOU READY? GIGA-XISBASS! YES LETS DO THIS!! SAID GIGA-XIS!! RIGHT!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! FINAL FORM PERFECT CHAOS!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! SHINE!! (GIGA-XISBASS TURNS INTO HIS FINAL FORM LIKE SORA FROM KINGDOM HEARTS DOES)

(GIGA-XISBASS looks like HIMSELF but as water and with Perfect CHAOS heads on his shoulder, hands, feet, chest, and tail) Lets absorb that elecwater!! Ssaid GIGA-XISBASS!! right!! said chaos!! AQUA ABSORB!!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS AND CHAOS!! KAHHHHHH!!!!!!! (THE ELECWATER IS ABSORB THROUGH GIGA-XISBASS AND CHAOS'S HANDS) OK THAT'S FINISHED!! NOW GO TO THE CAR IT'S TIME PUT An END TO THE ELECTRIC CAR AND EXPLOSION THAT FOLLOWS!!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! boom!! (the eleccord is on the car about to cause a huge explosion) hyah!! elec control!! said giga-xisbass!! bzzzzzzzzzzt!!!!!!!!! ahhh!! full power!!!!! Said GIGA-XISBASS!!! ahhhhhhh!!!!!!!! bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzt!!! pshhhhh!!! elec control success!!!! said giga-xisbass!! now to fix the power lines!! fixagaraga!! said giga-xisbass!!

(the power lines are now good as new) the car's alright too!! said jackle doing a thumbs ups!! now guys ready? asked giga-xisbass!! ready!! the team said!! right then!! death show yourself!!!! said giga-xisbass!! (right then and there death appeared really puked off with murder in his eyes) i've had enough of you!!! said death!! time to die!!! whirrl whirrl (death swings his scythe two times like erazer djinn) hyah!! rahhh!!! pshhhhhhhh!!! super death!!! said super death!! what a super form!?!?! said giga-xisbass!! hahahahaha time to die hero!!! said super death!! i'll never die!!! said giga-xisbass!!

it's super form time!! giga-xis you ready? asked giga-xisbass! lets go buck wild on this guys butt!! said giga-xis!! right!! super darkspine excalibur giga-xisbass!! said giga-xisbass!! (the chaos emeralds, world rings, and excalibur fly around giga-xisbass engulping him in light) shine!! hyah!! you lose death!!! said giga-xisbass!! TRIBE KING!!!!!! (GIGA-XISBASS IS ENGULPED IN A WOOD HURICANE, LAVA AND STRUCK BY A THUNDERBOLT) HYAH!! TRIBE KING!! YOUR FINISHED DEATH!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! WAVEBATTLE RIDE ON!! NOISEFORCE BIGBANG!! CZAR BREAKER!!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! PSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!

(RAINBOW LIGHT IS SHOT AT SUPER DEATH) ARGHHHH!!! SAID SUPER DEATH!! YOU WON'T BEAT ME!!! THIS IS THE END!!! DEATHBLAZER!!! CHARGE!!! FIRE!!!!!! PSHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! (A BEAM OF DEATH IS SHOT AT GIGA-XISBASS) AHHHHHHHHHHH!!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! I WON'T LOSE!!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! HAHAHAHAHA!!! YOU STILL THINK YOU CAN'T BEAT DEATH? YOUR DREAMING!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! SAID SUPER DEATH!! SHUT UP!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! HA AM I GETTING TO YOU? ASKED SUPER DEATH!! I SAID **SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! PSHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!

(LIGHT SURROUNDS GIGA-XISBASS) WHAT'S THIS POWER!?!?! SAID SUPER DEATH!!! RAHHHHHHHHH!!! PSHHHHHHHHHHH!!! OMEGA SUPER DARKSPINE EXCALIBUR GIGA-XISBASS!!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!!! IMPOSSIBLE WHERE ARE YOU GETTING THIS POWER FROM!?!?!??! SAID SUPER DEATH!! FROM THE POWER OF MY BROTHERBAND!!!! NOW SUPER DEATH THIS **IS** THE END!!!!! SUPER CHAOS DISCHARGE OVERLOAD APOCOLYPES BLAST!!!!!! OVERDRIVE!!! FULL POWER!!! (GIGA-XISBASS CHARGES UP A MASSIVE AMOUNT OF ENERGY AND RELEASES IT) PSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!

(GIGA-XISBASS SHOOTS A DEVESTATING ATTACK AT SUPER DEATH) BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!! ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE!??!?!?! SAID SUPER DEATH!! YOU WON'T BEAT ME!! AHHH!!! (DEATH ACTS LIKE CHUCKOLATOR FROM MARIO AND LUIGI WHEN HP IS LOW) I WON'T LOSE TO YOU!! I HAVE TO RECOVER!! SAID SUPER DEATH AS HE LEAVES) OH NO YOU DON'T NOT THIS TIME!!! GUYS NOW!!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!!

RIGHT!! SAID THE TEAM!! (THE TEAM ATTACKS SUPER DEATH AND PREVENTS HIM FROM ESCAPING AGAIN) AHHH!! SAID SUPER DEATH!! NO I CAN'T LOSE I'M DEATH!!! SAID SUPER DEATH!! DEATH HA YOUR DEATH? PLEASE YOUR NOTHING!!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! IDEYA BLAST BLAZER!!!! (THE FIVE IDEYA APPEAR AND BLAST DEATH WITH A SUPERCHARGED BEAM ATTACK LIKE ON POWER RANGERS JUNGLE FURY) PSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! ARGHHHHHHHHHH!!!! AHHHHHHHHHH!!!

BOOOM HOW IS BOOOM IT POSSIBLE BOOM THAT I BOOM COULD BE BOOOOM BOTH BEATEN AND DESTROYED BOOM BY BOOM YOU BOOOOM GIGA-XISBASS!?!? BOOOOM I AM DEATH BOOOM THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL BOOOOM YOU COULD HAVE DEFEATED BOOOOOOOOOOM ME!! BOOM CURSE YOU!!! BOOOM I'LL HAVE MY REVENGE!!!! ACK!! AHHHHHHHH!! BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!! SUPER DEATH DELETED!! YOU LOSE DEATH!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!!

GUYS TIME TO GO TO THE UNDERWORLD!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! RIGHT!! SAID THE TEAM!! WHAT'S IN THE UNDERWORLD? ASKED ALEX!! THE DEPARTMENT THAT GIVE PEOPLE JOBS DOWN THERE UNDERJOBS!! WE NEED A NEW DEATH TO TAKE OVER SINCE THE LAST ONE WENT PSYCHO(KILLEVERYONEMANIACALLY)PATHIC!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! WE NEED A MORE NICER AND LENIENT DEATH!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!!! OK!! SAID ALEX!!

END OF CHAPTER

INTENSE FIGHT!! ERRORS? LET ME KNOW!! NO FLAMES PLEASE!!


	7. CHAPTER 7 LAST CHAPTER! THE UNDERWORLD

ETHAN RICE

9

**INVINCIBLEGIGA-XISBASS THE MOVIE THE FINAL DESTINATION**

BY GIGA-XISBASS

DISCLAIMER: JACKLE AND OTHER NIGHTS/SONIC CHARACTERS-SEGA, FINAL DESTINATION CHARATCERS-James Wong, Glen Morgan and Jeffrey Reddick, GRIM AND FAMILY-BLEEDMAN AND DEADDOLL00, GRIM-CIELTHEHEDGEHOG, DIGIMON CHARACTERS-Akiyoshi Hongo, clear/omega's heart-SQUARE ENIX

**CHAPTER ONE AND SO IT BEGINS!! the explosion!! terror on flight 180**

WELL NOW IT'S TIME I GO TO THE FINAL DESTINATION WORLD!! SAID BASS!! CHAOS CONTROL!! PSHH!! PSHH!! I DON'T HAVE A LOT OF TIME THAT PLANE'S GOING DOWN IF I DON'T DO SOMETHING!! THOUGHT BASS!! TIME TO WAVE CHANGE!! THOUGHT BASS!! EM WAVE CHANGE BASS ON THE AIR!! INVINCIBLEGIGA-XISBASS!! SPEED BREAK!! PSHH!! OK FLIGHT 180 IT WAS LETS SEE ONLY 5 MINUTES TO TAKEOFF BETTER HURRY!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! meanwhile in the plane… boooooooooooom!!! ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!... hey can we switch seats? said two girls? (alex starts freaking out because the dream is becoming a reality) everybody get off the plane it's going to explode!!! said alex panicking!! sir you're going to need to cALM DOWN OR WE WILL BE FORCED TO KICK YOU OFF THE PLANE! SAID A FLIGHT ATTENDENT! EVERYONE OFF THE PLANE NOOOOOOOOOOOOW!!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! WHAT!!?!? THIS PLANE GOING TO EXPLODE!!!!!!!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! WHAT?!!?? THE FUEL GAUGE IT'S MESSED UP THE PLANE'S GO TO EXPLODE KILLING EVERYONE!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! THAT KID THERE ALEX HE HAD A PREMONITION ABOUT THIS AND IT'S GOING TO HAPPEN!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! AND WHY SHOULD WE BELIEVE YOU? SAID A PASSENGER! UM LETS SEE I'M THE ULTIMATE HERO AND I'M AN ANTHROMORPHIC PHEONIXWOLF!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! OH! SAID THE PASSENGER! NOW EVERYONE OFF!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!!! OK!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! SCREAMED THE PASSENGERS AS THE RAN OUT THE PLANE!! OK ALEX AND FRIENDS AND MRS. LEWTON STAY TOGETHER!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! AUTO PILOT ENGAGED SAID THE PLANE!! HYAH!! 5, 4 ,3, 2, 1, 0!!!!!! **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!! **MAN THAT WAS TIGHT!! I'M GLAD I MADE IT IN TIME!! EVERYONE LIFE BARRIERS FOR YOU!! DEATH WILL COME FOR YOU AND THESE WILL PROTECT YOU FROM HIM!! ALEX AND FRIENDS AND MRS. LEWTON YOU GUYS GET TIME LIFE BARRIERS THEY WEAR OFF WHEN YOU NEW DEATH TIME IS UP!! IN OTHER WORDS WHEN DEATH COMES FOR YOU BECAUSE YOU SURVIVED THE PLANE EXPLOSION!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! THE TIMER WILL LET YOU KNOW WHEN YOU ARE CLOSE TO DYING!! I WILL SAVE YOU FROM DEATH BEFORE HE CAN KILL YOU GUYS!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS WELL I MUST GO I NEED SO HELP WITH THIS DEATH!! CHAOS CONTROL!! PSH!! 5 HOURS TIL TOD'S DEATH SO I BETTER START RECRUITING!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! PSH!!

END OF CHAPTER

**CHAPTER TWO PUPPETMON AND TOD the digiworld and shower strangle!!**

DIGIMON WORLD… METALSEADRAMON YOUR FINISHED!! HUH WHO ARE YOU? GIGA-XISBASS!!! NOW TAKE THIS!! TRIBEKING TRIBEFORCE BIG BANG!! CZAR BREAKER!!!!! PSHHHHHHHH!! WHAT!?! BOOOM!! AHHHHHH!! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOOOM!! METALSEADRAMON DELETED! DIGIEGG SECURE!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! MEMORIE BREAK!! NOW YOU GUYS SHALL REMEMBER ME!! CHAOS CONTROL!! PSH!! PSH!! HYAH!!! ATOMIC BLAZER!! PSHH!!! AHHH!! SAID PUPPETMON!! ELEMENTAL CYCLONE!!! (GIGA-XISBASS STARTS SPINING AROUND) WHIRRRRRRRRRRRRRL!! AHHHHHH!!! BOOOM!! NOW TAKE THIS PUPPETMON!! RAHHHH!!! CHAOS RAGE!! HYAH!!!!!!! (GIGA-XISBASS STARTS GOING DARKSPINE SONIC ON PUPPETMON) BAM! BAM! BAM! POW! POW! BOOM! BAM! POW!! HYAH!!! **POW!!** AHHH!!! SAID PUPPETMON!!! YOU LOSENOW SURRENDER IF YOU WANT TO LIVE!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! I SURRENDER!! SAID PUPPETMON!! WELL THAT WAS EASY!! YOU WORK FOR ME KNOW OK? SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! SURE!! SAID PUPPETMON!! NOW LETS TAKE DOWN MACHINEDRAMON!! CHAOS CONTROL!! PSH!! PSH!! MACHINEDRAMON!! HMM? ANOTHER HUMAN? THAT RIGHT AND NOW YOU LOSE!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! CHAOS BLAST!! BOOOOOOOOOM!!! AHHHH!! CLOUDSWORD!! HYAH!!! SLASH!!! (SLASHES MACHINEDRAMON'S TAIL OFF) YOU LOSE!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! HA YOU DIDN'T EVEN HIT ME!! SAID MACHINEDRAMON!! YOU SURE ABOUT THAT? I SLASHED YOUR TAIL OFF WHEN YOU WEREN'T LOOKING!!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!!! AHHHHH!!! BOOOOM!!! MACHINEDRAMON DELETED!! DIGIEGG SECURE!! PIEDMON YOUR NEXT!! CHAOS CONTROL!! PSH!! PSH!!! WHAT THE? CHAOS SLASH!! HYAH!! SLASH!!!! AHHHHH!!! SAID PIEDMON!! PIEDMON DELETED!! OUTSIDE THE STORY… WHOA WHOA WHOA!! I GET ONLY ONE LINE!?!? SAID PIEDMON! YEAH AND BE HAPPY YOU EVEN GOT A LINE!! SAID BASS!! NOW BACK TO THE SHOW!!! DIGIMON WORLD… WELL YOU GUYS ARE SAFE NOW LETS GET THE FINAL DESTINATION WORLD!! 5 MINUTES TO SHOWTIME!! CHAOS CONTROL!! PSH!! PSH!!! SPEED BREAK!!!!!! PSHHHHHHHHHH!! HERE I AM!! TOD'S HOUSE!! 5 MINUTES LETS GO!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! HYAH!! WHAT THE? SAID TOD'S FATHER!! WHO ARE YOU? SAID TOD'S FATHER! GIGA-XISBASS AND YOUR SON IS IN TROUBLE RIGHT NOW!! WHAT!?!?! I'M WITH THE POLICE!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! THE POLICE!?!? WHAT DID HE DO? ASKED TOD'S FATHER!! HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING HE'S IN DANGER RIGHT NOW!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! BUT HE'S IN THE BATHROOM RIGHT NOW HOW COULD HE BE IN DANGER? DEATH HAS COME FOR HIM SINCE HE SURVIVED THAT PLANE INCIDENT AND DEATH IS GOING TO MAKE IT LOOK LIKE BILLY KILLED HIMSELF WHEN IT'S REALLY MURDER! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! NOW I NEED TO GET UP THERE RIGHT NOW! SO SEE YA!! SPEED BREAK!!! PSHHHHH!!! MEANWHILE IN THE BATHROOM… HEHEHEH MY FINEST WORK YET!! SAID DEATH!! NOW TO LEAVE!! PSH!! (DEATH TURNS INTO A SHADOW AND MOVES THROUGH THE WALLS LIKE CHAOS FROM SONIC) GACK! GACK! GACK! SAID TOD BEING STRANGLED BY WIRES!! HYAH!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS AS HE BREAKS THE DOOR DOWN!! TOD!!! PHANTOM CLAW!! PSH!! SLASH!! WIRES DELETED!! OMG THAT WAS CLOSE!!! YEAH IT WAS!! BUT YOUR SAFE NOW!! LIFE BARRIER!! NOW DEATH CAN'T COME BACK FOR YOU UNTIL YOUR NEW TIME!! YOUR LIFE IS RESET!! SO I MUST BE GOING NOW!! TO TERRY'S HOUSE!! 2 HOURS TIL SHOWTIME!! CHAOS CONTROL!! PSH!! PSH!! OK HERE WE ARE SHE SHOULD BE LEAVING NOW!! THERE SHE GOES AFTER HER!! WE NEED TO GET TO WHERE SHE DIES TO PREVENT IT!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! RIGHT!! SAID JACKLE AND PUPPETMON!!

END OF CHAPTER

**CHAPTER THREE TERRY AND MRS. LEWTON!! bus and timebombs?**

AT THE SCENE OF TERRY'S DEATH… 5 MINUTES BEFORE HER DEATH… SPEED BREAK!!!!!!! PSHHHH!! THERE SHE IS!! TIME BREAK!!! THEN YOU CAN ALL DROP FUDGING DEAD!! HYAH!!! (PUSHES TERRY OUT OF THE WAY) AS THE BUS DRAWS NEAR GIGA-XISBASS HE USES A CHAOS MOVE TO STOP IT! CHAOS STOP!! PSHHHHHH!!! THE BUS STOPS!! YOUR SAFE NOW BECAUSE OF ME TERRY!! HAD I NOT BEEN HERE YOU WOULD HAVE DIED!! LIFE BARRIER!!! NOW BACK TO BUSINESS!! DEATH I'M COMING FOR YOU!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! NEXT UP MRS. LEWTON!! GUYS LETS GO WE HAVE TO WARN MRS. LEWTON!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! RIGHT!! SAID ALEX AND FRIENDS!! 4 HOURS TO SHOW TIME SO LETS GO!! CHAOS CONTROL!! PSH!! PSH!! AT MRS. LEWTONS HOUSE… HUH? SAID ! MRS. LEWTON OPEN UP WE NEED TO TALK TO YOU!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!!! UMM OK!! SAID MRS. LEWTON!! IN THE LIVING ROOM… SO WHAT TO TALK ABOUT!! ASKED MRS. LEWTON! DEATH'S DESIGN!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! YOUR NEXT ON THE LIST!! SO BE CAREFUL!! OH AND DON'T PUT A DISH TOWEL ON THE KNIVES!! TRUST ME IT WON'T GO SO WELL FOR YOU!! AND CHECK YOU GLASS FOR ANY CRACKS AS THIS IS WHAT WILL KILL YOU!! BE SAFE!!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! I SEE!! SAID MRS. LEWTON!! LETS GO GUYS WE'VE 3 HOURS TILL THE CHAOS STARTS!! CHAOS CONTROL!! PSH!! PSH!! 10 MINUTES TIL SHOWTIME… CHAOS CONTROL!! PSH!! PSH!! OK HERE WE ARE MRS. LEWTON'S HOUSE!! LETS GO!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!!! MRS. LEWTON WE'RE HERE!! SAID ALEX!! COME IN!! SAID MRS. LEWTON!! SO DID YOU TAKE WHAT I SAID TO HEART? SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! YES THE DISH TOWEL IS NOT ON THE KNIVES!! SAID MRS LEWTON!! GOOD!! NOW WE WAIT!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! 10 MINUTES LATER… OK IT'S TIME GET THE GLASS!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! OK!! SAID MRS. LEWTON!! (GIGA-XISBASS GOES INTO THE KITCHEN WITH MRS. LEWTON) CRACK! OK THE GLASS JUST CRACKED!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! CRACK RESTORE!! SHINE!! THERE THE GLASS IS FIXED!! NOW LETS CHECK EVERYTHING ELSE!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! UMM WHY'S THERE A TIMEBOMB THERE? SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! TICK TICK TICK TICK TICK!! OH FUDGE!! WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! WHAT WHY? SAID ALEX!! TIMEBOMB HERE!! RUN!!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!!! TIMEBOMB!?!?!? SAID ALEX AND FRIENDS!! LET GET OUT OF HERE!!! 30 SECONDS TO EXPLOSION!!! HYAH!!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! HYAH!!! SAID ALEX AND FRIENDS!! HEY WHAT'S GOING ON? ASKED BILLY!! BILLY GET AWAY FROM HERE!! SAID ALEX!! WHAT? ASKED BILLY!! THERE'S A TIMEBOMB ABOUT TO GO OFF!! LET JET!!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! RIGHT!! SAID ALEX AND FRIENDS!!! OK WE'RE SAFE NOW!! 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!! BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!! (THE HOUSE BLOWS UP SKY HIGH) MY HOUSE!!! SAID MRS. LEWTON!! lifebarrier!! DEATH DOESN'T LET UP!! WE HAVE TO STOP HIM!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! SHINE!! WHAT THE!!?!? CREAM ON THE PLANE NO LIFE BARRIER? NOT GOOD!!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! GIGA-XISBASS WHAT'S WRONG? ASKED ALEX!! THAT PLANE THAT BLOW UP WHEN I HAD EVERYONE GET OFF MY FRIEND CREAM WAS ON THAT PLANE NOW!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! WHAT DO YOU MEAN NOW? ASKED ALEX!! SHE DID A TIME LOOP THING I SAVED HER BUT DIDN'T GIVE HER A LIFE BARRIER!! DEATH IS AFTER HER NOW!! SHE'S NEXT ON THE LIST!! OK LETS SEE SHE'S IN PARIS NOW SO WE'VE 4 HOURS BEFORE DEATH GET HER SO WE NEED BACK UP!! JACKLE TO THE UNDERWORLD!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! RIGHT MASTER BASS!!!

END OF CHAPTER

**CHAPTER FOUR CREAM THE GRIM RABBIT AND THE FIRST BOSS FIGHT WITH DEATH!! showdown in paris!!**

in the underworld… knock knock knock!! yes? said minimandy as she opens the door! minnie we need to talk to grim!! said jackle!! ok!! giga-xisbass and party follows minimandy to her father the grim reaper office! dad? asked minnie! yes minnie? said grim! giga-xisbass and friends here to see you! said minnie! let them in! said grim!! giga-xisbass what can i do for you? asked grim! we have a problem in the final destination world with that world's death! a problem? asked grim! yeah death is murdering people who survived a near-death expereince! said giga-xisbass!! i see and that's mocking the rules of death and you need my help stopping him right? asked grim! yeah and grim jr., minimandy, her, and mandy's help as well!! said giga-xisbass!! i see well lets go then i won't let the name of the death be mocked and ruined by this pycho death!! said grim!! right!! we'll see you guys in 1 hour!! in paris as that's where cream the rabbit is!! said giga-xisbass!! chaos control!! psh!! psh!! the grim dimension… at sonic's house… sonic i need you to summon the grim reaper!! said giga-xisbass!! what why?!?!? cream's in trouble and since death is her father maybe he could help us destroy the death tthat's going to murder cream!! said giga-xisbass!! ok! said sonic!! (sonic gets the book that summons the grim reaper) and thus death i challenge you!! said sonic reading from the book!! poof!! **sonic** you dare challenge me again!?!? do you not remember what almost happened to your friends last time!?!?! said the grim reaper! grim relax i told sonic to challenge you!! said giga-xisbass!! what why? said the grim reaper! well it was the only way to get you to come here! as someone either has to die or challenge you! said giga-xisbass!!! ok so what do you want giga-xisbass? asked the grim reaper!! we've have a problem with death in the final destination world! said giga-xisbass!! what kind of problem? asked the grim reaper!! he's murdering people who survived a plane explosion who were suppose to die in it!! said giga-xisbass!! so they were not lucky to survive then! said the grim reaper!! that's not it!! it' the fact that death's breaking the rules of life and death!! he's making it to where these guys will die in the most impossible ways!! instead of waiting for their next **dead**line! said giga-xisbass!! in otherwords death is murdering people instead of letting them die the way they're suppose to! said the grim reaper! that's right!! the first person he tried to kill was tom! by making tom slip on water that death made move toward tom and get strangled by the shower wires! which by the way how could someone even die that way? said giga-xisbass!! i see that is murdering!! said death!! plus mrs lewton's death was a cracked glass that would drop water into aN air condITIONER AND BLAST HER INTO THE WALL AND CAUSE HER HOUSE TO BLOW UP! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! I SEE!! SAID THE GRIME REAPER!! THAT'S NOT ALL WHEN I SAVED MRS. LEWTON FROM THAT BY FIXING THE CRACK DEATH PUT A TIMEBOMB IN THE HOUSE!! AND BLOW IT UP SKY HIGH!!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! WHAT!?!? THAT'S ABUSE OF POWER RIGHT THERE!!! SAID THE GRIM REAPER!! PLUS THAT'S NOT ALL THIS IS WHAT YOU SHOULD REALLY BE ANGRY ABOUT!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! WHAT IS IT? SAID THE GRIM REAPER! YOUR DAUGHTER CREAM THE GRIM RABBIT DID SOMETHING OF A TIMELOOP AND WAS ON THE PLANE BUT GOT OUT WITH THE REST OF THE PEOPLE THAT GOT OUT BUT DIDN'T GET A LIFE BARRIER TO PROTECT HER AS I DIDN'T SEE HER THERE TO GIVE HER ONE!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!!! **YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT DEATH IS AFTER MY DAUGHTER!?!?!?!?!!** SAID THE GRIM REAPER!! YEAH PRETTY MUCH!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! **OH I'M GONNA TEAR THAT GUYS HEAD OFF AND TEAR HIM APART PIECE BY PIECE AND THEN I'M GONNA EAT HIM!!!!!!!!!!** SAID THE GRIM REAPER!! I SEE WE'RE ON THE SAME PAGE!! SO CREAM'S IN PARIS RIGHT NOW SO WE NEED TO GET THERE!! 30 MINUTES TO SHOWTIME!!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! WELL THEN LETS GO!! SAID THE GRIM REAPER!! AT PARIS IN THE PARK… (CREAM IS WALKING ABOUT) I WONDER WHAT TO DO IN PARIS? SHE ASKS HERSELF! (GIGA-XISBASS AND FRIENDS APPEAR JUST IN TIME AS IT'S 1 MINUTE TIL SHOWTIME) CREAM YOU ALRIGHT? ASKED GIGA-XISBASS!! YEAH GIGA-XISBASS!! WHY? ASKED CREAM!! DEATH IS PLANNING TO MURDER YOU FOR SURVIVING THE PLANE EXPLOSION!!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! WHAT!??!!? SAID CREAM!! WE MUST STOP HIM!! ! AH!? IT'S SHOWTIME NOW!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!!! GUYS GET READY!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! RIGHT!! THEY SAID!!! (a tree falls in the area where cream is) cream!!! said giga-xisbass!! speedbreak!!! pshhHH!! (giga-xisbass grabs cream and speeds her away from death) that was close huh cream? said giga-xisbass!! yeah it was!! said cream!! lifebarrier!!! shine!! now back to business!! death show yourself!!!!!!!!!!! said giga-xisbass!!! hahahahahahahahaha!!! so you're the hero protecting everyone huh? well this is where your big adventure to save my targets endS!!! hahahaha!!! said death!!! bring it on death!!! guys ready? said giga-xisbass!! as ready as we'll ever be!! said the team!! right!! death i'm coming for you!! hyah!! said giga-xisbass!! (giga-xisbass jumps to death) wave battle ride on!! psh!! (sonic adventure dx opening/ perfect chaos boss music open your heart plays) YOU ARE A FOOL TO CHALLENGE ME NOW DIE!!! SAID DEATH! YOUR REIGN OF TERROR ENDS TODAY DEATH!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! HYAH!!! CHAOS SNAP!! (GIGA-XISBASS TELEPORTS TO DEATH THEN KICKS HIM IN THE HEAD) ARGH! SAID DEATH!! CHAOS BLAST!! (GIGA-XISBASS UNLEASES A POWERFUL BLAST OF CHAOS ENERGY) BOOOOOM!! ARGH!! SAID DEATH!! NOW FOR ONE OF MY MOST POWERFUL ATTACKS!! SUPER CHAOS DISCHARGE OVERLOAD BLAST!! OVERDRIVE!!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! (GIGA-XISBASS SHOOTS A KAMEHAMEHA INSPIRED CHAOS BLAST AT DEATH) **PSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!** AHHHHH!! WHAT POWER!!! SAID DEATH!! BUT I'M MORE POWERFUL THAN YOU!! NOW FEEL MY SCYTHE!! HYAH!! SAID DEATH!! SLICE!! (DEATH CUTS GIGA-XISBASS IN HALF) HAHAHAHA YOUR DEAD NOW SO MUCH FOR THE HERO!! SAID DEATH!! YOU THINK I'M FINISHED HUH? WELL NOW LET ME SHOW YOU **JUST WHAT I'M MADE OF**!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! CHOPCHOP COME TOGETHER!!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! (GIGA-XISBASS PUTS HIMSELF BACK TOGETHER) NOW LET ME SHOW THE **POWER OF MY SOUL!!!** SOUL GLOVE!! SMACK!! (GIGA-XISBASS PUSHES HIS SOUL OUT OF HIS BODY) NEOSOUL SOULREAPER!!!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!!! zanpakutō BANKAI!!!!!!! DIREGA REIGA SHINIGAMI!! DANCE OF THE SOULREAPER!! SLASH!!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! HYAH!!! SLICE SLAsh psh slash slice!! argh!!! NOW FINALIZE BLACK ACE!!! NOISEFORCEBIGBANG BLACKEND GALAXY!!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! PSHHHHHHHH!!!!!! ARGH!!!!! SAID DEATH!! I CAN LOSE THIS EASILY!! NOW DIE!! AHHH!! SAID DEATH!! (DEATH ACTS LIKE CHUCKOLATOR FROM MARIO AND LUIGI WHEN HP IS LOW) I'M WEAKEN!! I HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE TO RECOVER!! ANOTHER DAY!! SAID DEATH!! (DEATH TURNS INTO A SHADOW AND SLIPS AWAY) WELL NOW CARTER'S NEXT SO I BETTER GET TO WHERE HE'S GOING TO BE!! GUYS LETS GO!! CHAOS CONTROL!! PSH!! PSH!! 5 HOURS LATER…

END OF CHAPTER

**CHAPTER 5 CARTER AND BILLY AND THE SECOND BOSS FIGHT WITH DEATH!! the train and car chaos!!**

5 HOURS LATER… OK THERE THEY GO NOW TO FOLLOW THEM!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! I MUST STOP THAT TRAIN INCIDENT! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! HERE WE ARE WHERE THE TRAIN'S SUPPOSE TO COME! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! OK NOW CARTER'S BEING THE IDIOT I KNOW HE IS PARKING THE CAR ON THE RAILROAD TRACKS WAITING FOR THE TRAIN!! SPEEDBREAK!! PSH!! CARTER YOU IDIOT ARE YOU TRYING TO DIE!?!?!? SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! NO I'M JUST PROVING A POINT!! SAID CARTER!! YEAH PROVING A POINT THAT'LL RESULT IN BILLY DYING!!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! WHAT THE FUDGE!?!? 1. YOUR CAR'S TRAPPED ON THE RAILROAD TRACKS! 2. YOU CAN'T GET YOUR SEATBELT UNDONE BECAUSE OF DEATH! 3. THE TRAIN'S COMING! HRR HRR! THE TRAIN'S COMING… **THE TRAIN'S COMING!!!!** SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! OK SINCE WE DO NOT HAVE A LOT OF TIME!! 4. ALEX HAS TO SAVE YOU! 5. YOUR CAR GETS DESTROYED BY THE TRAIN! 6. THE CRASH CAUSES SOMETHING TO SLICE BILLY'S HEAD IN HALF!! NOW LETS MOVE!! JACKLE!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! YES MASTER BASS? HELP ALEX AND THE OTHERS OUT OF THE CAR!! RIGHT!! USE YOUR SCYTHE TO CUT CARTER'S SEATBELT IT'S MESSED UP BECAUSE OF DEATH!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! RIGHT MASTER BASS!! SAID JACKLE!! I'LL STOP THE TRAIN!! SPEEDBREAK!!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! (GIGA-XISBASS RUNS INTO THE TRAIN TRYING TO STOP IT OR SLOW IT DOWN) I'M NOT GOING TO LOSE!! RAH!!!!! SOULGAUGE MAX!! HYAH!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! (GIGA-XISBASS USES HIS soulpower to push the train back) hrr hrr (jackle gets everyone out of the car and slices the seatbelt in half) thanks! said carter!! (carter gets out of the car and is then slapped in the face a few times and chew out royally by jackle) slap slap slap slap slap slap!! what are you, you idiot!!! said jackle!!! are you trying to kill yourself and everyone else!?!?! said jackle!! give me one reason i shouldn't kill you right here and now!! said jackle!! um your master overthere wouldn't be happy with you! said carter!! true!! said jackle!!! well your car's finished either way so get to a safe distance!! said jackle!! OK IT'S BACK UP ENOUGH TO PUT LIFE BARRIERS ON YOU TWO!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! (GIGA-XISBASS THEN LETS GO OF THE TRAIN AND GOES TO ALEX AND THE GANG) LIFEBARRIERS!! SHINE!! THERE NOW CARTER YOUR SAFE FROM DEATH!! THOUGH BILLY YOUR NOT YET!! THERE'S THE TRAIN!! SAID JACKLE!! BOOOOM!! MY CAR!! SAID CARTER!! (A PIECE OF THE CAR COMES FLYING AT BILLY) HEY I'M NOT THAT SLOW!! SPEEDBREAK!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! (GIGA-XISBASS JUMPS IN THE WAY OF BILLY AND GETS HIS HEAD SLICED IN HALF) HOLY!! SAID CARTER!! HE'S DEAD!! NO ONE COULD SURVIVE THAT! SAID ALEX!! HE DIED SAVING YOU BILLY! SAID CLEAR!! MASTER BASS ARE YOU ALRIGHT!! SAID JACKLE!! JACKLE HE'S DEAD!! SAID ALEX!! HEY I'M NOT THAT EASY TO KILL!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! HOLY!! HIS HEAD'S TALKING STILL!! SAID CARTER! CHOPCHOP COME TOGETHER!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! (GIGA-XISBASS'S HEAD IS PUT BACK TOGETHER LIKE MAGIC) DEATH CAN'T STOP ME THAT EASILY!! HAHAHA!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! NOW BACK TO BUSINESS!! DEATH SHOW YOURSELF!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! SO YOU SURVIVED THAT HEAD SLICING HUH INTERESING INDEED!!! SAID DEATH!! BUT YOUR FINISHED NOW!! I'VE RECOVERED SINCE OUR LAST FIGHT!! NOW DIE!! SAID DEATH!! HA BRING IT ON!! GUYS LETS TAKE HIM DOWN!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! RIGHT!! SAID THE TEAM WHO JUST NOW SHOWED UP FROM THE UNDERWORLD!! I AM DEATH I SHALL DESTROY YOU ALL!!!! SAID DEATH!! WE END THIS DEATH!! WAVE BATTLE RIDE ON!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! (giga-xisbass jumps to death) (SONIC HEROES FINAL BOSS METAL OVERLORD WHAT I'M MADE OF PLAYS) CHAOS SNAP!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! (GIGA-XISBASS TELEPORTS TO DEATH THEN KICKS HIM IN THE HEAD) ARGH!! SAID DEATH!! CHAOS BLAST!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! (GIGA-XISBASS UNLEASES A POWERFUL BLAST OF CHAOS ENERGY) ARGH!! SAID DEATH!! WHY YOU DIE!!! DEATHSCYTHE!!! SAID DEATH!! (SCYTHE UNLEASES A POWERFUL DARK ENERGY BLAST!! WHOA!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS AS HE JUMPS OUT OF THE WAY!! BOOOM!! AHH!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! THAT DOES IT DEATH YOUR FINISHED NOW!! IDEYA BLAST!! (THE FIVE IDEYA APPEAR AND BLAST DEATH WITH A BEAM ATTACK LIKE ON POWER RANGERS JUNGLE FURY) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! WHAT POWER!! HOW COULD IT HAVE HURT ME SO MUCH!?!?! you're a UNDEAD MONSTER YOU AND NIGHTMARENS ARE SEVERELY SUSCEPTIBLE TO THE POWER OF IDEYA!! YOU TAKE TERRA DAMAGE BECAUSE OF THAT WEAKNESS!! IN OTHERWORDS YOU TAKE 1000 TIMES THE DAMAGE!!!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! BUT THAT MEANS AHH!! (DEATH ACTS LIKE CHUCKOLATOR FROM MARIO AND LUIGI WHEN HP IS LOW) I'M WEAKEN!! I HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE TO RECOVER!! ANOTHER DAY!! SAID DEATH!! YOUR NOT GETTING AWAY THAT EASILY!! GUYS STOP HIM!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! RIGHT!! SAID THE TEAM!! SORRY BUT YOUR TEAM CAN'T STOP ME THAT EASILY!! deathblazer!! (death unleases a powerful beam of fire and death) ahh!!! said the team!! what power!! said cream! hahahaha this is my power!! said death!! (DEATH TURNS INTO A SHADOW AND SLIPS AWAY) rah!! he got away again!! said giga-xisbass!! i'll get you next time death!! said giga-xisbass!! lets go guys clear's next!! chaos control!! said giga-xisbass!! psh!! psh!! at a café…

end of chapter

**chapter 6 clear and the final boss battle with death aka death's last stand it's super form time!! enter super death!!**

so we need to think of how to stop the chaos at clear's house!! any ideas? said giga-xisbass!! um i have i! said clear! yes clear! i say since it's electrical water that we're dealing with we need chaos's power!! said clear!! right chaos the god of destruction he can absorb water even electrical water!! that will work!!! good idea clear!! said giga-xisbass!! thanks!! said clear!! when death appears again he won't stand a chance against my destructive power!! said clear!! right because your omega's heart you can do anything!! said giga-xisbass!! ok so here's the game plan listen up hero squad number 1 objective: beat the evil deathstar!! now lets go it's showtime!! 5 minutes til showtime!! chaos control!! psh! psh! at clear's house… hahahahaha this is going to be explosive!! said death!! clear you lose!! electrical water and car incident check!! said death!! (death turns into a shadow and waits) here we are clear's house!! said giga-xisbass!! boom boom boom bom!! that's coming from inside the house!! lets go!! said giga-xisbass!! right!! said the team!! inside clear's house… boom boom booom bom!! i have to get out of here!! said clear!! clear where are you? said giga-xisbass!! i'm right here in my room i can't get out!! said clear!! right gotcha!! clear go help clear!! said giga-xisbass!! right my power should be able to get me to clear!!! said clear!! (clear omega's heart walks to clear blasting away the debris just by touching it) ((and yes he's not wearing the flying water gloves i've fixed it to where he can touch and destroy by will so he won't kill his friends by mistake just by touching them! he still wears the gloves because they're way past cool!!)) CLEAR TAKE MY HAND!! SAID CLEAR! RIGHT! SAID CLEAR!! LETS GO!! SAID CLEAR! RIGHT! SAID CLEAR!! (CLEAR AND CLEAR GET OUT OF THE HOUSE WITH GIGA-XISBASS AND THE REST OF THE TEAM) WATCH OUT GUYS ELECTRICAL WATER DEAD AHEAD!! EMPHASIS ON DEAD!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! I'LL TAKE CARE OF IT!! SAID CHAOS!! I WILL TOO!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! CLEAR YOU GET YOUR DOG TO SAFETY AND WE'LL HANDLE THIS OK? SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! OK!! SAID CLEAR!! (CLEAR GETS HER DOG TO SAFTY) GIGA-XIS YOU READY? GIGA-XISBASS! YES LETS DO THIS!! SAID GIGA-XIS!! RIGHT!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! FINAL FORM PERFECT CHAOS!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! SHINE!! (GIGA-XISBASS TURNS INTO HIS FINAL FORM LIKE SORA FROM KINGDOM HEARTS DOES) (giga-xisbass looks like HIMself but as water and with perfect chaos heads on his shoulder, hands, feet, chest, and tail) lets absorb that elecwater!! said giga-xisbass!! right!! said chaos!! AQUA ABSORB!!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS AND CHAOS!! KAHHHHHH!!!!!!! (THE ELECWATER IS ABSORB THROUGH GIGA-XISBASS AND CHAOS'S HANDS) OK THAT'S FINISHED!! NOW GO TO THE CAR IT'S TIME PUT An END TO THE ELECTRIC CAR AND EXPLOSION THAT FOLLOWS!!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! boom!! (the eleccord is on the car about to cause a huge explosion) hyah!! elec control!! said giga-xisbass!! bzzzzzzzzzzt!!!!!!!!! ahhh!! full power!!!!! said giga-xisbass!!! ahhhhhhh!!!!!!!! bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzt!!! pshhhhh!!! elec control success!!!! said giga-xisbass!! now to fix the power lines!! fixagaraga!! said giga-xisbass!! (the power lines are now good as new) the car's alright too!! said jackle doing a thumbs ups!! now guys ready? asked giga-xisbass!! ready!! the team said!! right then!! death show yourself!!!! said giga-xisbass!! (right then and there death appeared really puked off with murder in his eyes) i've had enough of you!!! said death!! time to die!!! whirrl whirrl (death swings his scythe two times like erazer djinn) hyah!! rahhh!!! pshhhhhhhh!!! super death!!! said super death!! what a super form!?!?! said giga-xisbass!! hahahahaha time to die hero!!! said super death!! i'll never die!!! said giga-xisbass!! it's super form time!! giga-xis you ready? asked giga-xisbass! lets go buck wild on this guys butt!! said giga-xis!! right!! super darkspine excalibur giga-xisbass!! said giga-xisbass!! (the chaos emeralds, world rings, and excalibur fly around giga-xisbass engulping him in light) shine!! hyah!! you lose death!!! said giga-xisbass!! TRIBE KING!!!!!! (GIGA-XISBASS IS ENGULPED IN A WOOD HURICANE, LAVA AND STRUCK BY A THUNDERBOLT) HYAH!! TRIBE KING!! YOUR FINISHED DEATH!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! NOISEFORCE BIGBANG!! CZAR BREAKER!!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! PSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! (RAINBOW LIGHT IS SHOT AT SUPER DEATH) ARGHHHH!!! SAID SUPER DEATH!! YOU WON'T BEAT ME!!! THIS IS THE END!!! DEATHBLAZER!!! CHARGE!!! FIRE!!!!!! PSHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! (A BEAM OF DEATH IS SHOT AT GIGA-XISBASS) AHHHHHHHHHHH!!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! I WON'T LOSE!!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! HAHAHAHAHA!!! YOU STILL THINK YOU CAN'T BEAT DEATH? YOUR DREAMING!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! SAID SUPER DEATH!! SHUT UP!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! HA AM I GETTING TO YOU? ASKED SUPER DEATH!! I SAID **SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! PSHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! (LIGHT SURROUNDS GIGA-XISBASS) WHAT'S THIS POWER!?!?! SAID SUPER DEATH!!! RAHHHHHHHHH!!! PSHHHHHHHHHHH!!! OMEGA SUPER DARKSPINE EXCALIBUR GIGA-XISBASS!!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!!! IMPOSSIBLE WHERE ARE YOU GETTING THIS POWER FROM!?!?!??! SAID SUPER DEATH!! FROM THE POWER OF MY BROTHERBAND!!!! NOW SUPER DEATH THIS **IS** THE END!!!!! SUPER CHAOS DISCHARGE OVERLOAD APOCOLYPES BLAST!!!!!! OVERDRIVE!!! FULL POWER!!! (GIGA-XISBASS CHARGES UP A MASSIVE AMOUNT OF ENERGY AND RELEASES IT) PSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! (GIGA-XISBASS SHOOTS A DEVESTATING ATTACK AT SUPER DEATH) BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!! ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE!??!?!?! SAID SUPER DEATH!! YOU WON'T BEAT ME!! AHHH!!! (DEATH ACTS LIKE CHUCKOLATOR FROM MARIO AND LUIGI WHEN HP IS LOW) I WON'T LOSE TO YOU!! I HAVE TO RECOVER!! SAID SUPER DEATH AS HE LEAVES) OH NO YOU DON'T NOT THIS TIME!!! GUYS NOW!!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! RIGHT!! SAID THE TEAM!! (THE TEAM ATTACKS SUPER DEATH AND PREVENTS HIM FROM ESCAPING AGAIN) AHHH!! SAID SUPER DEATH!! NO I CAN'T LOSE I'M DEATH!!! SAID SUPER DEATH!! DEATH HA YOUR DEATH? PLEASE YOUR NOTHING!!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! IDEYA BLAST BLAZER!!!! (THE FIVE IDEYA APPEAR AND BLAST DEATH WITH A SUPERCHARGED BEAM ATTACK LIKE ON POWER RANGERS JUNGLE FURY) PSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! ARGHHHHHHHHHH!!!! AHHHHHHHHHH!!! BOOOM HOW IS BOOOM IT POSSIBLE BOOM THAT I BOOM COULD BE BOOOOM BOTH BEATEN AND DESTROYED BOOM BY BOOM YOU BOOOOM GIGA-XISBASS!?!? BOOOOM I AM DEATH BOOOM THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL BOOOOM YOU COULD HAVE DEFEATED BOOOOOOOOOOM ME!! BOOM CURSE YOU!!! BOOOM I'LL HAVE MY REVENGE!!!! ACK!! AHHHHHHHH!! BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!! SUPER DEATH DELETED!! YOU LOSE DEATH!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! GUYS TIME TO GO TO THE UNDERWORLD!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! RIGHT!! SAID THE TEAM!! WHAT'S IN THE UNDERWORLD? ASKED ALEX!! THE DEPARTMENT THAT GIVE PEOPLE JOBS DOWN THERE UNDERJOBS!! WE NEED A NEW DEATH TO TAKE OVER SINCE THE LAST ONE WENT PSYCHO(KILLEVERYONEMANIACALLY)PATHIC!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! WE NEED A MORE NICER AND LENIENT DEATH!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!!! OK!! SAID ALEX!!

END OF CHAPTER

**CHAPTER 7 LAST CHAPTER!!! THE UNDERWORLD AND A NEW DEATH!! A BRIGHT LIGHT SHINING IN THE DaRKNESS!!**

OK LETS GO!! CHAOS CONTROL!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! PSH! PSH!! IN THE UNDERWORLD… HERE WE ARE THE DEPARTMENT OF UNDERJOBS NOW TO THE FRONT DESK!!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! (THE TEAM RUNS TO THE FRONT DESK) HEY WE NEED TO TALK!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! WHAT IS IT? ASKED THE CLERK!! WE NEED A NEW DEATH HERE!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! WHAT HAPPENED TO THE FIRST ONE? ASKED THE CLERK!! WE DESTROYED HIM FOR HE WAS OUT OF CONTROL!! HE DIDN'T CARE ABOUT THE RULES OF LIFE AND DEATH!! HE KILLED PEOPLE WHEN THEY SURVIVED WHERE THEY WERE SUPPOSE TO DIE!! INSTEAD OF IT BEING NATUAL DEATH HE MADE IT TO WHERE THEY WOULD DIE!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! IN OTHERWORDS MURDER!! SAID JACKLE!!! HE EVEN TRIED TO MURDER MY DAUGHTER CREAM THE GRIM RABBIT!!! SAID THE GRIM REAPER!! I SEE SO ABUSE OF POWER, MURDERING INSTEAD OF WAITING FOR DEATH NATUALLY, TRYING TO KILL ANOTHER DIMENSION'S DEATH'S DAUGHTER, AND CAUSING A LOT OF CHAOS AND TURMOIL PLUS MASS DESTRUSTION OF PROPERTY HE'S DEAD FOR THAT!!!! SAID THE CLERK!! SO I GUESSING YOU NEED A MORE LENIENT AND KINDER DEATH TO TAKE OVER RIGHT? ASKED THE CLERK!! YOU GOT IT!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!!! ALRIGHT THEN I'LL GET THE NEW DEATH SOON!!! SAID THE CLERK!! EXCELLENT LETS GO GUYS!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! RIGHT!! SAID THE TEAM!!! CHAOS CONTROL!!! PSH! PSH! AT CLEAR'S HOUSE… WELL NOW EVERYTHING'S IN BALANCE AGAIN!!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! ONLY ONE THING LEFT TO DO… SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! (PULLS HIS SCYTHE OUT AND POINTS IT TO CLEAR, ALEX, CARTER, AND BILLY) LIFEBARRIER!!! SHINE!!! NOW YOUR ALL SAFE!!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! JACKLE, PUPPETMON, AND TEAM LET'S GO!! RIGHT!!! THEY SAID!! CHAOS CONTROL!!! AND SO DEATH WAS DEFEATED BUT WITH TIMEMAN AROUND DEATH MAY STILL COME BACK SO WATCH FOR THE SIGNS AND FIGHT TO SURVIVE!!

END OF CHAPTER

**THE END**

**SPECIAL CHAPTER DEATH DRAGON!!**


	8. CHAPTER 8 SPECIAL DEATHDRAGON!

**INVINCIBLEGIGA-XISBASS THE MOVIE THE FINAL DESTINATION**

BY GIGA-XISBASS

DISCLAIMER: JACKLE AND OTHER NIGHTS/SONIC CHARACTERS-SEGA, FINAL DESTINATION CHARATCERS-James Wong, Glen Morgan and Jeffrey Reddick, GRIM AND FAMILY-BLEEDMAN AND DEADDOLL00, GRIM-CIELTHEHEDGEHOG, DIGIMON CHARACTERS-Akiyoshi Hongo, clear/omega's heart-SQUARE ENIX, SAMARA MORGAN-Kôji Suzuki, SADAKO-Hideo Nakata, KAYAKO-Columbia Pictures, ELLIE-Andrew Klavan, LI LI-YASUSHI AKIMOTO

**SPECIAL CHAPTER DEATHDRAGON!!**

IN NIGHTOPIA… SONIC AND REALA WERE RACING EACH OTHER WHILE JACKLE AND NIGHTS WERE PATROLING NIGHTOPIA FOR ANY EVIL NIGHTMARENS WIZEMAN CREATED! SAMARA MORGAN, SADAKO, KAYAKO, ELLIE AND LI LI WERE RELAXING AND SHADOW WAS SPARING WITH HERO MEPHILES THE DARK! BASS CYBEAST WAS RELAXING SINCE HIS LAST FIGHT WITH DEATH!! FOR IT WAS DEATH'S LAST STAND AND BASS CYBEAST WON!!

BASS CYBEAST: THIS IS THE LIFE! TIMEMAN'S NOT ATTACKING FOR A WHILE AND WIZEMAN SEEMS TO NOT BE A PROBLEM! ALL WORLDS ARE AT PEACE!! THEN SUDDENLY THE DREAM GATE SHOOK WITH EARTHQUAKELIKE FORCE!! BASS CYBEAST: WHAT THE? AN EARTHQUAKE IN NIGHTOPIA!?!?!?!? HOWS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE!?!?!? THIS IS NOT GOOD!! SO MUCH FOR RELAXING!! WHAT'S ATTACKING US I WONDER? JACKLE: MASTER BASS I JUST FELT AN EARTHQUAKE!! THAT'S NOT EVEN POSSIBLE!! SOMETHING'S WRONG IN THE DREAM GATE!! WE HAVE TO INVESTIGATE!! BASS CYBEAST: YOUR RIGHT JACKLE!! LETS GO!!

MEANWHILE AT THE ENTRANCE TO THE DREAM GATE… ???: HAHAHAHAHA!! SO THIS IS THE DREAM GATE HUH? PERFECT PLACE FOR REVENGE!!! JACKLE: NOTICES ??? AND GOES TO INVESTIGATE WITH BASS CYBEAST NOT TOO FAR BEHIND! JACKLE: WHAT YOU BUT WE DESTROYED YOU!!! BASS CYBEAST: DEATH!??! TIMEMAN MUST HAVE BROUGHT HIM BACK!! DEATH: HAHAHAHA YES IT'S ME DEATH!!! TIMEMAN HAS INDEED REVIVED ME AND NOW I SHALL HAVE MY REVENGE!!!

BASS CYBEAST: BRING IT ON DEATH I'M TAKING YOU DOWN!!! EM WAVECHANGE BASS CYBEAST ON THE AIR!! TRANSCODE 007 INVINCIBLEGIGA-XISBASS!! GIGA-XISBASS: I AM THE ULTIMATE HERO!! THE TERRA POWER SUPERSTAR SHINING A LIGHT IN THE DARKNESS!! INVINCIBLEGIGA-XISBASS!! DEATH: YOU CAN'T BEAT ME THIS TIME HERO!! EM WAVECHANGE DEATH ON THE AIR!! DEATHDRAGON!! DEATHDRAGON: LETS SEE YOU BEAT ME NOW!! DEATHFLAME!! (DEATHDRAGON FIRES BLACK FIRE AT GIGA-XISBASS) GIGA-XISBASS: MAGBARRIER!! (A MAGNETIC BARRIER APPEARS ENGULPING GIGA-XISBASS) BOM!!

DEATHDRAGON: ARGH!! ANNOYING BARRIER!! DRAGON CLAW!! (DEATHDRAGON SLASHES WITH HIS LEFT CLAW THEN HIS RIGHT CLAW) BOM! BOM!! ARGH!! GIGA-XISBASS: WHAT'S THE MATTER DEATHDRAGON? CAN'T BREAK MY BARRIER? HA YOU'RE WASTING YOUR TIME DEATHDRAGON!! POWER LEVEL SCAN!! JACKLE: WHAT DOES THE SCOUTER SAY ABOUT HIS POWER LEVEL? GIGA-XISBASS: IT'S OVER **9000!!!** JACKLE: WHAT 9000!!?!??! GIGA-XISBASS: LET'S TAKE HIM DOWN!! JACKLE: RIGHT MASTER BASS!!

GIGA-XISBASS: YOUR FINISHED DEATHDRAGON!! COMPUTER VOICE: GIGA-XISBASS LEVEL UP!! NEW POWER ACTIVATED!! IDEYA KING ACCESS GRANTED!! GIGA-XISBASS: WHAT A NEW POWER? IDEYA KING HUH WELL LETS GO THEN!! **IDEYA KING!!! (**THE 7 IDEYA APPEAR AND SURROUNDSGIGA-XISBASS LIKE THE CHAOS EMERALDS DO AND THEN FLASH GIGA-XISBASS LOOKS LIKE A IDEYA BASED TRIBE KING WITH TWIN IDEYA SWORDS INSTEAD OF THE USUAL SHURIKEN AND DINO BLASTER AND IS ALSO THE COLORS OF THE 7 IDEYA IN RAINBOW FORMATION) FLASH!! IDEYA KING GIGA-XISBASS: IDEYA KING!!

THIS IS THE END DEATH!! I'M DESTROYING YOU ONCE AND FOR ALL!!! IDEYA SLASH!! (IDEYA KING GIGA-XISBASS PULLS HIS SWORDS OUT AND SLASHES DEATHDRAGON 10 TIMES FOR TERRA OVERKILL MASSIVE DAMAGE) DEATHDRAGON: ARGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! YOU LITTLE BUGGER!!! DIE!!! **RAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! DEATHBLAZERDESTROYER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **PSHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** IDEYA KING GIGA-XISBASS: WAS THAT SUPPOSE TO HURT? DEATHDRAGON: IMPOSSIBLE THAT SHOULD HAVE DESTROYED YOU!!!!

IDEYA KING GIGA-XISBASS: PERHAPS YOU SHOULD HAVE PUT THE IDEYA KING INTO YOUR CALCULATION BEFORE ATTACKING ME BECAUSE **NOW I'M FUDGING PUKING PUKED OFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** **NOW TRY THIS ON FOR SIZE****!!!!!! KAMEHAMEHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** PSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! DEATHDRAGON: WHAT THE!??! (DEATHDRAGON IS HIT BY KAMEHAMEHA WAVE) **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!** DEATHDRAGON: **RAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!** YOU ANNOYING BUGGER!!! I'M GONNA MURDER YOU FOR THAT!!! NOW DIE!!!!!!! DRAGON CLAW!! (DEATHDRAGON SLASHES WITH HIS LEFT CLAW THEN HIS RIGHT CLAW) BOOM!!

IDEYA KING GIGA-XISBASS: ARGH!! **THAT DOES IT!!** DEATHDRAGON!!!!!!!!!! TIME TO USE THE NOISEFORCE BIGBANG!! NOISEFORCE BIGBANG IDEYA..... **RAINBOW!!!!!!!!!!** (IDEYA KING GIGA-XISBASS CHARGES UP THE IDEYA RAINBOW AND THEN THE 7 IDEYA APPEAR AND SURROUND WHERE THE BLAST IS GOING TO BE FIRED) (IDEYA KING GIGA-XISBASS THEN FIRES THE IDEYA RAINBOW WHICH THEN GETS CAPTURED BY THE 7 IDEYA AND TERRA CHARGES IT FOR MASSIVE DISCHARGE DAMAGE AND THEN FIRES IT AT DEATHDRAGON)

FEEL MY POWER DEATHDRAGON!! **PSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! **(IDEYA RAINBOW IS SHOT AT DEATHDRAGON AND DOES 1000 DAMAGE TIMES 500 FOR INSTANT DELETION TERRA OVERKILL MASSIVE DAMAGE) **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!**

DEATHDRAGON: **BOOM BOOM BOOOOM BOOM** WHAT **BOOM** NO **BOOM** I'VE **BOOM** BEEN **BOOM** DELETED? **BOOM**! NO!!!! IT'S **BOOM BOOM** IMPOSSIBLE!!! I AM DEATH!!! **BOOM!! BOOM BOOM** I WILL NEVER **BOOM BOOM** BE DELETED PERMANENTLY **BOOM BOOM BOOM** MASTER TIMEMAN WILL RULE THE UNIVERSE!! **BOOM BOOM** HAHAHAHAHAHAHA **BOOM BOOM BOOM** HAHAHAHA GACK **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!** COMPUTER VOICE: DEATHDRAGON DELETED!!

IDEYA KING GIGA-XISBASS: (BREAK DANCES WHILE SAYING THE FOLLOWING) YEAH OH YEAH MISSION COMPLETE YEAH!! THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR TRYING TO KILL PEOPLE DEATH!! NOW BACK TO RELAXING BEFORE THE NEXT MISSION!!

BASS CYBEAST: AND SO DEATH WAS DEFEATED AND NIGHTOPIA WAS SAVED AND IS AT PEACE AGAIN! THIS MARKS THE END OF THE STORY SO THANKS FOR READING DEAR FANS!! TO BE CONTINUED IN INVINCIBLEGIGA-XISBASS AND THE TERRA WAR!!

**THE END**

**HELLO READERS I REALLY HOPE YOU LIKE THIS STORY I WROTE!! AS ALWAYS IF THERE ARE ERRORS LET ME KNOW!! NO FLAMES PLEASE!!**


End file.
